In recent years, customer demand to reduce the size, weight, and material cost of devices has led to considerable technological growth in flat panel displays for touch screens, tablets, smartphones, and TVs. Industrial lasers are becoming important tools for applications requiring high precision cutting of these materials. However, laser processing can be difficult because the high intensity laser may damage the components utilized in laser processing of the materials.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and apparatuses for laser processing materials.